De la nuit des temps
by odea nigthingale
Summary: Textes écrit dans le cadre du défi du mois de mai du Collectif NONAME : "UA d'une autre époque : de la nuit des temps à 1970" WTF et poétique... ou autre...
1. Chapter 1

_Hello tout le monde. Voici enfin que je participe à un des défis du moi du collectif NONAME ! Merci à_ _celle qui a créé_ _l'intitulé, je lui rend hommage car c'est très inspirant... On se retrouve en bas pour le reste ;)_

 _corrigé et bêta relu magnifiquement et très rapidement par l'incomparable Atsamy..._

De la nuit des temps...

Il était une fois, avant que le temps ne se compte, avant même que le temps n'existe d'ailleurs, une étincelle. Un truc tout petit mais très fort, un machin qu'on ne pourrait même pas décrire, nous béotiens que nous sommes… Que nous ne pourrions encore moins comprendre, sauf ceux qui ont fait de la physique quantique et étudié toutes les théories d'Einstein. Bref, il s'est passé quelque chose (cela sera plus simple) entre rien et tout. Tout avait décidé d'exister, et rien de mourir. L'étincelle a jailli de là, de ça. Et puis ça a grandi. L'énergie et les poussières ont pris la place là où il n'y avait pas de place avant. C'était encore très imprécis. C'était rond. Ça tournait, alors forcément ça devenait rond ; c'est normal… Puis c'est devenu très rempli et très fouillis.

Dans ce grand bazar, une étoile est née. On peut l'appeler comme on veut mais, dans ma tête et mon cœur, c'est Sherlock. Une étoile des premiers temps, une bleue très grosse, très belle avec un air froid et lointain. Vous savez, on ne s'approche pas de ce genre d'étoile, elles font peur. On va peut-être geler ou se brûler ? Dans tous les cas, on se fait mal. La voilà notre étoile, notre Sherlock solitaire entouré de poussières impalpables, tournant sans fin dans un cosmos en devenir. Offrant sa froideur apparente à nul regards, si seul dans une infinité de nuits à venir.

Rassurez-vous, bien sûr il vient celui qui va l'aider sans le sauver. C'est de cette amas de poussières qui tournent autour de lui qu'il est apparu. C'est notre John ! Juste une planète banale même pas géante, même pas gazeuse et même pas d'atmosphère. Un tas de pierres qui tournent sans relâche autour de cette étoile. Rien de particulier, sauf qu'elle est là avec lui, si beau. Dans l'espace tourne Sherlock et tourne autour de lui un John innocent. John innocent de ce qui lui arrive. Il se réchauffe. Il se chauffe à l'incandescence de son soleil et John devient autre. Sa surface s'embellit, se couvre de cratères et d'élégants geysers de feu s'élancent vers le ciel. Son soleil le suit et les tempêtes se lèvent et se dressent en langues brûlantes et rougeoyantes qui envahissent l'espace ténébreux. Qui annihilent l'espace entre eux. Et les langues de feu caressent les geysers, pénètrent dans les cratères, envahissent la planète. La brûlent, la chauffent, l'explosent. John est irrépressiblement attiré. Il ne peut résister à l'appel de Sherlock et le rejoint enfin à une vitesse folle, tournant de plus en plus sur lui même, projetant pierres et roches liquides et incandescentes. Il se projette de toute son énergie cinétique. Et explose contre son aimé, qui le suit et explose à son tour, entraînant toutes les poussières autour, créant un gigantesque trou noir, avalant la matière, accélérant le temps, bouleversant l'espace, la vie, la mort et tout ce qui y était.

Il parait que des trous noir aurait jailli la vie. Un jour, peut-être dans très longtemps, alors il renaîtra quelque chose, une étincelle, ce sera comme le fruit des amours d'un soleil et de sa planète.

oOo

 _Même quand je fais un lemon euh spatial il n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! Celui là m'aura encore échappé... mais je l'aime comme ça... j'espère que vous aussi mon délire vous aura plu. Dites le moi, les défis du Collectif sont là pour ça !_

 _Je vais maintenant répondre à la question d'Hermystic qui a proposé ce défi. Ce qui m'inspire peut -être partout, dans les yeux de Benedict ou bien ses mains, sa voix aussi... il peut aussi s'agir d'une série comme Sherlock ou bien d'un livre mais aussi les théories du big bang ou les photos de hubble ( le gros téléscopes de l'espace XD) ce qui m'a aussi inspiré sur ce coup là c'est aussi une conversation avec LeroyaumeSousLaPluie et puis bizarrement le film Cloud Atlas et puis parfois un mot ou deux comme cet intitulé : "de la nuit des temps à1970"_

 _Merci aux filles qui gèrent le collectif SomeCoolName, Ongi Ei, Elizabeth Mary Holmes, Maya Holmes et Clélia Kerlais ( aaah j'espère n'oublier personnes !)_


	2. Au temps des cavernes

_EEEEt oui voici la suite. Comme vos retours ont été tellement enthousiastes sur le premier chapitre, j'ai eu un peu de mal à me mettre à faire la suite... qui est... différente, plus simple... Je me suis amusée c'est tout, j'ai écrit relativement facilement pour faire cette petite chose. Bref ne vous attendez pas à un truc de fou, juste un petit Johnlock à la sauce des cavernes et inspiré du livre de Jean M Auel "La vallée des chevaux " du cycle "Les enfants de la terre" ! Je préviens qu'il n'y a pas de fin heureuse, juste pour les ultra-sensibles parce que franchement cela ne fait pas non plus pleurer..._

 _Je remercie du fond de mon cœur Electre1964 qui a corrigé mes nombreuses fautes d'orthographes avec plein d'humour et d'explications passionnantes (et très instructives ) !_

 ** _Au temps des cavernes._**

L'homme marchait depuis longtemps, sa fatigue le lui disait ainsi que les ombres qui s'allongeaient sur la plaine qui lui paraissait sans fin. Il se fustigeait intérieurement, pourquoi s'était-il éloigné de sa horde pour suivre ce cerf. Il était le meilleur chasseur-pisteur de son clan, ils croyaient tous en lui et pourtant il était perdu.

De ses derniers rayons, Le soleil chauffait encore sa peau tannée. Des mèches de cheveux qui avaient perdu leur couleur blonde platine de son enfance, s'échappaient en touffes de leurs lanières de couleurs et venaient se coller à son front et son dos recouverts de sueur. Une grande lassitude le prit, la nuit allait bientôt tomber. Les ombres jouaient et se tortillaient à ses pieds, les derniers rayons de l'astre du jour parcouraient en flash la savane devant lui.

Il tomba à genoux épuisé, regardant la beauté de la nature sauvage l'entourant, cette sensation d'espace et de profondeur qui l'accompagnait depuis sa naissance. Le sentiment de solitude sembla alors resserrer l'horizon autour de son corps, l'étouffa, l'étrangla. Les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il vivait l'épreuve de la solitude et la terreur l'envahissait, il s'écroula sur place. La nuit tomba brusquement sur lui et s'accompagna des sons étranges des animaux. Il leva son regard vers la lune si proche et la pria qu'il sorte vivant de cette nuit sans feu, sans grotte, sans famille, sans la horde qui était toute sa vie.

Au petit matin, il sentit une présence s'approcher de son corps prostré contre le sol. On déposa une chaude fourrure sur sa peau frissonnante couverte de rosée. Il entendit le bruit de quelqu'un qui s'agenouillait, le bas d'une tunique entra dans son champ de vision. Un son saccadé lui fit timidement lever les yeux sur son sauveur. Un humain, un peu plus jeune que lui, frottait deux pierres l'une contre l'autre et de ces deux pierres jaillissait des étincelles. Stupéfait, l'homme perdu tendit le bras et fut arrêté par un cri d'alerte. Il retira précipitamment sa main et son regard rencontra une paire d'yeux comme il n'en avait jamais vu. La nuit avait-elle oublié des étoiles avant d'aller se coucher de l'autre côté du monde ? Ils brillaient d'intelligence et de malice. Le jeune homme lui montra des petites traces de brûlures sur ses bras tout en indiquant les pierres. Il agitait ses doigts et grognait légèrement, tout aussi fasciné par lui qu'il l'était. Ils s'échangèrent des sourires, preuve qu'il était bien humain, les animaux ne sourient pas. Puis le jeune reprit son activité tandis que l'homme se recroquevillait sous la couverture essayant de se réchauffer. Quand les flammèches attrapèrent les premières brindilles, quand le feu prit devant lui, il poussa un cri et se redressa brutalement. L'autre mit un peu du bois qu'il avait préparé sur les timides flammèches puis se leva à son tour. Il était moins trapu que lui mais plus grand, plus élancé, sa peau n'avait pas la même teinte que la sienne, ni ses yeux , ni ses cheveux. L'homme n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un de semblable. Son cœur battait furieusement. L'autre lui refit un sourire rassurant et posa sa main contre sa propre poitrine en prononçant d'une voix rauque difficilement une syllabe incompréhensible à ses oreilles. Celui-ci secoua la tête. L'autre recommença, tapant, essayant de parler plus distinctement et articulant soigneusement.

" Sheeeer-loooock "

" Sherlo…" arriva à répéter l'autre, imitant le geste en frappant sa propre poitrine nue.

Mais le plus jeune secoua de nouveau la tête impatiemment. L'homme perdu n'avait vécu jusque-là qu'entouré de gens qu'il connaissait depuis toujours, il lui était impossible de s'imaginer faire connaissance. La fureur de ne pas être compris agitait une tempête dans les yeux de l'étranger. Il répéta de nouveau le son se frappant la poitrine. Puis il fit un signe compliqué de la main avant de taper sur celle de son vis-à-vis avec une interrogation dans le regard. Un air stupéfait et ahuri fut la seule récompense de ses efforts. L'autre secoua la tête irrité et se détourna soudainement. Il se rassit au près du feu, cala d'une pierre une outre qu'il avait sorti de son sac en peau. L'homme se rassit lourdement à ses côté se sentant parfaitement stupide de ne pas le comprendre. Il suivait chacun de ses gestes élégants. C'était la première fois qu'il regardait quelqu'un faire la cuisine. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que quelqu'un d'autre qu'une femme puisse faire cela. Et c'est quand il voulut l'interpeller pour le lui signifier qu'il comprit que c'était son nom qu'il essayait de lui donner. Il poussa un grognement afin d'attirer l'attention du Sherlo et répéta le son en le montrant cette fois-ci. Il fut récompensé d'un sourcil levé réprobateur et d'un furieux déni de la tête.

"Sherlock" entendit-il. Il le répéta avec quelques difficultés sur la gutturale de fin, mais le sourcil réprobateur était parti et un sourire accueillit ses efforts.

Alors il essaya posant sa main sur lui-même, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de le dire : " Jaaaaw "

" John " s'entendit-il répondre.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait comme cela qu'on l'appelait dans sa tribu mais il acquiesça en souriant.

Ils s'assirent alors et mangèrent en silence. C'était bon, inconnu au palais de John, mais bon.

Quelque temps après Sherlock rangea les bols, prit de la terre et étouffa le feu. John retient une protestation, si Sherlock avait été capable d'allumer un feu rapidement, il pourrait recommencer facilement lorsqu'ils en auraient besoin. Il indiqua ensuite un point de l'horizon à son compagnon et se mit en route. L'homme perdu le suivit, qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ?

Ils marchèrent tout le jour, à la nuit tombée son étrange compagnon refit son rituel avec les pierres et ils se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre. Le lendemain fut identique à cela près que le paysage changeait graduellement. Des arbres au feuillage dense apparaissaient et le terrain semblait plus mouvementé de jour en jour, la savane laissait place graduellement à la forêt tropicale. Dans ce milieu il lui semblait que son compagnon était plus à l'aise. Il prenait le temps de s'arrêter pour cueillir des plantes et en montrer d'autres à John en grimaçant et secouant la tête. Par moment il contemplait le sol ou un buisson un long moment, John comprenait très bien ce qu'il faisait, c'était une habitude de chasseur. Cependant il lui fallait bien reconnaitre que les dons de chasse et d'observation de son jeune ami dépassaient les siens largement. Il voyait une empreinte bien avant lui et il semblait sentir l'arrivée des animaux. Ils purent de cette façon attraper un petit mammifère à fourrure après juste quelques instants d'attente, si bien qu'il parut jaillir du fourré devant lequel ils s'étaient posté directement dans les bras de son chasseur.

Un matin ils arrivèrent près d'une formation rocheuse perdue dans les hauts arbres couverts de lianes. John supposait que l'étranger l'amenait dans sa tribu, dans son clan. Il avait hâte de pouvoir rencontrer les personnes qui avaient engendré un individu si différent et séduisant. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il allait trouver. Après quelques pérégrination au milieu de broussailles touffues, l'homme sentit qu'ils arrivaient, Sherlock avait l'air excité et lui indiquait de la main un endroit entre deux grands arbres. John aperçut un trou dans la concrétion rocheuse, trop petit pour abriter tout un clan… peut-être une petite famille ? Il vit Sherlock se mettre à grimper à un arbre particulièrement noueux. Il se voyait mal le suivre car le jeune homme était beaucoup plus agile que lui, alors il cria d'en bas son désespoir mais l'autre disparut de sa vue au détour d'une branche.

C'est à ce moment que John comprit à quel point en quelques jours seulement il était devenu dépendant de son nouvel ami, la terreur le reprit comme lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul dans la savane.

Sa frayeur fut cependant de courte durée, Sherlock réapparut tout aussi subitement qu'il avait disparut et lui enroula une liane autour de la taille. Il lui montra les nœuds dans le bois de l'arbre et aidé par le poids de son compagnon, il put grimper à son tour.

Bien qu'il eût pu s'y attendre, dût au manque d'activité humaine à leur approche, il fut stupéfait de trouver la grotte vide de gens. Il pensa, les premier temps de sa cohabitation, que peut-être les autres allaient les rejoindre mais il dut bien se rendre à la raison quand il constata la présence d'objets qui bien que divers et minutieusement exécutés étaient souvent en un seul exemplaire. Un couteau, un bol, une cuillère, un banc - fait d'une belle pierre taillée et polie sur laquelle on voyait des veines de couleurs. Il y avait d'autres objets plus ésotériques, supposa-t-il, bien que Sherlock le détrompa quelques soirées après leur arrivée en soufflant dans l'un d'eux ; un petit tube percé. Le son était extraordinaire et faisait une mélodie utilisant plusieurs notes. John en fut bouleversé. Sherlock avait inventé et construit lui-même d'autres instruments, des flûtes de toutes tailles, des tambours avec des peaux tendues sur des cylindres de bois cerclés. C'était un travail incroyable. John l'admira beaucoup et se demanda aussi s'il ne serait pas possible de faire des armes plus efficaces avec cette même technique. Son compagnon lui montra aussi un autre instrument encore plus élaboré, fait avec une sorte de gros fruit séché et évidé faisant office de caisse de résonance supportant un bâton, sur lequel était tendu un boyau d'animal en guise de corde où il y frotta un autre bâton soigneusement écorcé. Il variait le ton des notes en bougeant sa main sur la corde. Le son était proche d'un feulement d'animal et ressemblait parfois à la façon dont le musicien prononçait ce qu'il avait pris l'habitude de penser comme à son prénom.

John apprit à vivre avec ce personnage beaucoup plus facilement qu'il ne l'avait pensé au premier abord. Sherlock était très indépendant mais ne le laissait pas de côté et lui apprenait ses techniques de chasse de haute pointe ainsi que la vie au quotidien dans une grotte, comment aller chercher de l'eau à la rivière voisine, comment se soulager et se laver ainsi que nettoyer les déchets et les ustensiles. Il sut parfaitement s'adapter et au bout de quelque temps se sentit parfaitement à l'aise comme s'il n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre que cette vie solitaire. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il fut parfaitement adapté à sa nouvelle vie dans ce milieu si différent que les symptômes du manque apparurent. Le matin au réveil, la douceur de la peau de sa femme lui manquait. Il s'éveillait sans personne pour assouvir son besoin d'étreinte sauvage, sa libido revenait au contact de cette douceur de vivre à deux. Certaine fois c'était très douloureux, trop tendu. Il se demandait comment son compagnon avait-il pu se suffire à lui-même dans ce domaine alors que pour lui, son intimité dressée dans l'obscurité de la grotte le soir sous ses fourrures le dérangeait pour s'endormir. Parfois il se prenait à rêver éveillé, chose qui lui était impossible avant étant toujours entouré de gens. Ses rêves reflétait son intériorité, il apprenait à se connaitre. Au début il ne sut pas trop ce qu'ils signifiaient, ce ne fut qu'après ce qui arriva au cours d'une session de chasse qu'il put commencer à y mettre un sens.

Ce jour -à ils étaient tous deux à l'affût, chacun d'un côté d'une piste, prêts à rabattre l'animal sur l'autre. C'est alors que sans prévenir, sans bruit, le sanglier sauvage chargea Sherlock. Réagissant plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, John bondit et enfonça sa lame dans la gorge du sanglier, faisant jaillir de long faisceaux ensanglantés sur le visage blême de son ami. L'attaque avait été fulgurante mais heureusement la parade de l'homme tout autant. Sherlock serra son compagnon dans ses bras et ils restèrent un instant l'un contre l'autre, avant qu'il ne se sépare et lui fasse un sourire qui disait ; je te remercie, maintenant c'est pour la vie, je serais toujours là pour toi. À cet instant John comprit ses rêves ; il n'avait jamais été plus proche d'aucun autre être humain, Sherlock était devenu son monde. Il aurait aimé pouvoir s'attarder dessus, réussir aussi à vocaliser ce sentiment mais une bête une fois tuée n'attendait pas. Il garda pour lui ses pensées.

Sherlock plaça une outre près de la gorge et perça un trou avec son poinçon, John l'aida en surélevant le corps de l'animal. Le sang s'écoula lentement. Puis rapidement ils dépecèrent l'animal. Partant sous la gorge, une large entaille ouvrit le ventre qui lâcha son flot d'entrailles. Ils attrapèrent chacun un côté de la peau et tirèrent, s'aidant d'un couteau de silex pour couper les tendons accrochant la peau aux muscles. Leurs peaux bronzées se tachèrent de zébrures sanglantes, Sherlock avait du sang séché sur le visage. Parfois leurs yeux se rencontraient et ils se souriaient. Leur travail commun ressemblait à une sorte de ballet.

Ils rentrèrent à la grotte très tard dans la nuit car ils avaient pris la peine de faire sécher leur viande avant de la ramener. Ils étaient revenus à la lumière du flambeau qui ralluma le feu et sitôt le dernier paquet remisé John se glissa sous ses fourrures avec un soupir de soulagement. Remonter par l'arbre à la nuit tombée était une tache périlleuse et fatigante, en plus des émotions et de la journée de travail… il s'endormit rapidement.

Le matin à son réveil il sentit contre lui une forme douce et chaude contre laquelle il frottait son sexe à demi-dressé. Il réalisa soudainement qu'il tenait Sherlock dans ses bras. Il mit du temps à comprendre que son ami avait dû déplacer ses fourrures pour s'installer auprès de lui avant de dormir. Il entendait sa respiration calme et profonde, John n'avait pas eu l'air de déranger son sommeil. Alors il reprit l'étreinte de ce corps chaud, agréable. Il attendit que son ami se réveille pour se lever et prépara le bol de tisane eau chaude additionnée des feuilles d'un arbre odorant qu'il cueillait non loin de là. Ils burent tout deux près du feu en mangeant un peu de viande préparée la veille. Ils se regardaient peu. Sherlock paraissait, comme certaines fois, complètement parti dans ses pensées. John le laissa tranquille malgré l'envie qui le prenait de le serrer contre lui de nouveau.

La journée fut consacré à la cueillette des baies rouges qui parcouraient les buissons pas loin de chez eux. Aux heures les plus chaudes du jour ils se réfugièrent dans la fraicheur de la grotte. Ils préparèrent la peau du sanglier en raclant soigneusement, chacun avec leurs outils de pierre, tous les nerfs et le restant de chair. Pendant que la peau trempait dans une anfractuosité du rocher rempli d'eau tiède et de cendre, Sherlock prit un de ses instruments et joua pour John des mélodies improvisées. D'abord dissonantes, il tirait de sa flûte des sons violents qui rappelaient la peur que John avait ressentie pendant l'attaque du sanglier. Ensuite elles devinrent plus mélodieuses et douces et John laissa son esprit divaguer sur la chaleur d'une peau contre la sienne.

À l'arrêt de la musique, revint la réalité et, avec elle, l'érection gênante qu'il ne pouvait jamais soulager que par de brèves pressions contre ses couvertures ou cette nuit, exceptionnellement, contre son ami. Sherlock s'approcha de lui et il put s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à qui la musique avait fait de l'effet. La peau souple qui lui couvrait les reins se dressait à l'horizontale devant lui. Il glissa une main dessous et s'accroupit près de John en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Son bras commença à faire des va-et-vient qui faisaient onduler l'empiècement et une fine couche de transpiration fit briller son corps.

À la grande déception de John il s'arrêta brusquement puis le regarda fixement. John, surpris au début, réalisa, comme souvent avec un temps de retard, qu'il lui demandait de faire de même. Son sexe durci bondissait à l'idée de participer, simplement il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'occupaient les mains de Sherlock sous ce vêtement. Son regard perplexe dut parler pour lui. Sherlock, qui adorait lui donner des leçons, reprit son mouvement en soulevant obligeamment la peau souple pour qu'il puisse voir sa longue main transformé en poing, cramponné à sa hampe et la peau coulisser sur le gland. Ce geste mimait l'acte sexuel que John connaissait. Cela l'excita plus encore. Sa main écarta fébrilement les pans de son protège sexe et commença le mouvement à son tour. Le liquide qui perlait rendit vite l'action plus aisée et troublante. Son cœur battait plus fort encore que la peur rétrospective de la veille ne l'avait fait. Il tomba sur ses genoux, ses jambes tremblantes ne pouvant supporter leur charge. Il regardait son ami faire la même chose que lui, se troubler autant, gémir et accélérer le mouvement de sa main tout en ne le quittant pas de son regard étincelant qui passait de son entre-jambe à son visage. John l'imita, son regard fiévreux plongeant dans les yeux aciers et si clair qu'il semblait refléter les torrents de montagne puis s'arrêtant sur le sexe bourgeonnant dont il voyait le bout rougi et luisant disparaitre et apparaître dans la main de son ami de plus en plus rapidement. Il accéléra aussi puis, dans un frisson irrépressible, se sentit partir. Son sperme gicla en partie sur la fine peau de chamois qui lui tenait lieu de vêtement et sur le roc de la grotte. Il entendit le grognement de Sherlock qui jouissait à son tour. Plus habitué ou plus prudent, c'est sa main remplie qu'il alla se laver soigneusement et revint avec de quoi essuyer son ami embarrassé. Il s'essuya et se déshabilla pour nettoyer la fine peau qu'il portait depuis son exode et qui alla rejoindre la peau du sanglier sous le sourire moqueur de Sherlock. John comprit qu'il allait devoir faire plus attention s'il renouvelait ce genre d'activité.

La chaleur tombait, John, entièrement nu, put reprendre et aider son ami dans les taches du jour. Comme ils préparaient la venue de l'hiver, en faisant un maximum de réserve, la chasse leur prenait beaucoup de leur temps mais aussi la préparation de la viande pour la conservation et la cueillette suivi du séchage des herbes et fruits. Le soir ils rentraient harassés de leur journée tardive. Le matin les voyait se réveiller enlacés mais ils sautaient très tôt sur leur pieds. La pause de l'après-midi due à la chaleur était occupée par des tâches à intérieur. Ils n'avaient guère de temps ni d'énergie pour renouveler l'instant coquin qui avait si fort émoustillé John.

L'automne arriva, la nature perdit de son camouflage naturel pour se parer de belles couleurs dorées. Les feuilles des arbres caducs tombèrent en tas rougeoyants sous le soleil de l'été indien. Ils ramassèrent les fruits tombés sous l'action du vent, cueillirent les baies noires. Sherlock montra à John l'effet chimique de l'action d'un feu intense sur le mélange des baies et du miel qu'ils avaient recueilli auprès d'un tronc creux contenant une ruche. Sherlock semblait entretenir une sorte de complicité avec les abeilles, il attrapait les rayons dégoulinants à main nue et ne se faisait piquer que très rarement. Ils firent durcir ensemble le mélange chauffé et remisèrent la pâte de fruits, coupée en bâtons, dans des paniers tressés. Les réserves s'entassaient et grandissaient sous le regard admiratif de John. Si sa tribu avait pu faire ainsi, avait su faire tout cela, jamais les chasseurs n'auraient eu à partir aussi tôt après l'hiver, aussi loin… Il ne se serait jamais perdu.

Au premier gel qui annonçait la venue de l'hiver, John bien au chaud, serré contre Sherlock sous les fourrures, ne se rendit compte du froid mordant qui envahissait l'atmosphère que lorsque son ami se leva pour aller se soulager… emportant sa couverture avec lui. Grelottant, il le rejoignit vite avec la sienne sur les épaules. Sherlock tisonna les braises et intensifia le feu en rajoutant une bûche. John leva son visage vers son ami et il eut très fort envie de rire, de ravissement. Le froid avait rajouté une touche de couleur à l'habituelle pâleur de son ami. Une touche délicate de rose ornait le bout de son nez et le haut de ses pommettes ciselées, lui donnant un air juvénile et timide absolument charmant. Il éprouva un bref instant un élancement de désir profond qui envahit tout son corps, un élan d'amour incroyable envers cet être qui était tout son univers, une envie terrible de se frotter contre lui, de sentir sa peau contre la sienne ou bien de toucher, avec son nez, la froideur du sien et le réchauffer. Quand ils sortirent ce jour-là la nature recouverte de givre donnait l'impression d'avoir été sculptée dans du cristal, tout brillait délicatement, tout paraissait si fragile. Il faisait beaucoup trop froid sur le sol gelé pour sortir pieds nus. Sherlock montra à John comment se fabriquer une paire de chaussons qui les protègerait. Il sortit aussi des fourrures supplémentaires qu'ils nouèrent autour de leurs corps. Après avoir fait réchauffer sur le feu les restes de leur repas de la veille, ils enfilèrent leurs tous nouveaux chaussons et sortirent. Le roche gelée sur laquelle s'accrochaient des touffes de lichens rendait la descente périlleuse. Heureusement après avoir passé tout l'été à s'entrainer, John connaissait la paroi par cœur.

Ils avaient préparé leurs armes pour une journée de chasse, Sherlock cherchait un gros animal, cela les amena loin de leur refuge. La marche était longue mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas avant que Sherlock ne trouve une trace du passage d'un buffle. Ils le suivirent précautionneusement. John avait compris que c'était la première chasse de gros gibier de Sherlock qui ne la tentait que parce qu'il était là avec lui et que cela ne pouvait être qu'une chasse commune.

Après avoir pisté l'animal sur une longue distance dans le froid mordant il finirent par l'apercevoir soufflant sur des touffes d'herbe gelée d'une clairière. Les deux chasseurs encerclèrent l'énorme animal en prenant soin de garder le vent de face. Puis communiquant par signe, ils synchronisèrent leurs actions et bondirent ensemble, le cœur battant, en brandissant leurs lances soigneusement aiguisées la veille. Engourdi par le froid l'animal n'eut presque pas de réaction, il tourna sa tête vers John qui lui planta sa lance dans le cou pendant que Sherlock projetait la sienne en direction du cœur. Le buffle après quelques pas, éberlué, s'effondra sur le sol. Les deux hommes se regardèrent instantanément et poussèrent des cris de joie, se sautant dans les bras. Même dans leurs rêves les plus fous, ils n'auraient jamais pensé que cela se passerait aussi bien. L'adrénaline pulsait dans leurs veines, rougissait leurs visages, ils se cramponnaient l'un à l'autre, cherchant une expulsion à leur surcharge de frayeur. John renversa Sherlock de tout son poids sur le sol, ils riaient follement, ne sentaient pas la plaine gelée sous leurs corps, cherchant le contact, se bataillant presque. Sans qu'il le réalise, John planta ses lèvres sur le visage engorgé de sang de son ami. Il planta un baiser sur son nez rougi, et d'autres partout aux endroits qui l'avaient ému ce matin. Sherlock cessa de bouger. Puis timidement avança son visage et répondit, un baiser réchauffa le bout de son nez et d'autres légers se déposèrent sur les endroits visibles de sa peau. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, choqués. Lire l'amour et l'attachement profond dans des yeux bleus ou gris ou couleur du temps, ils ne connaissaient pas, ils découvraient ensemble les joies de l'amour partagé. Presque par hasard ils s'embrassèrent alors sur les lèvres. John essayait de poser sa bouche sur le coin du sourire de Sherlock et celui-ci tentait de nouveau le nez. Le contact de leurs douces lèvres chaudes l'une sur l'autre les embrasa. Les lèvres sont un endroit sensible du corps humain, c'est avec qu'elles que l'on goutte d'abord avant d'avaler. Ce sont elles qui nous renseignent sur la température d'une boisson, la texture de l'aliment que l'on va manger. Tout passe d'abord par les lèvres. John et Sherlock en firent l'expérience, se goûtant, se découvrant, testant la chaleur, la moiteur, le renflement délicat, les méplats, la saveur de l'autre. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, rattrapés par le froid qui régnait au sol, John passa sa langue sur ses lèvres comme pour avaler la fragrance inconnue. Puis Sherlock lui fit signe, il fallait s'occuper de la bête. Ils dépecèrent l'animal avant de le couper en quartiers assez grossier. John, avec son outil de pierre, entailla des branchages et montra à Sherlock comment fabriquer un travois. Deux branches qui s'entrecroisent liées par des cordons et plusieurs branchages passés au travers, on le passe à la taille et ainsi cela rend possible le transport d'une lourde charge. Ils posèrent la majeure partie de leur butin dessus et Sherlock creusa un trou pour enterrer le reste. Dans le permafrost il resterait gelé tout l'hiver. Il entassa des pierres par-dessus qui serviraient de repère lorsqu'ils seraient à cours de nourriture. Ils mangèrent un peu avant de reprendre la longue route du retour qui fut très pénible. Chacun à tour de rôle, tirait le travois. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin en vue de la grotte, il fallut d'abord de nouveau faire un cairn pour la viande avant de pouvoir enfin grimper chez eux. Ils se trainèrent près du feu et, après que Sherlock ait rajouté des fourrures supplémentaires, ils se serrèrent dessous l'un contre l'autre et s'offrirent un dernier regard brûlant malgré leur fatigue.

La neige arriva peu de temps après. Après le tannage de la peau du buffle, les dernières conserves achevés et les réserves de bois faites, ils eurent plus de temps libre. Sherlock montra à John la manière dont il avait occupé ses précédents hivers solitaires à la fabrication de tous les objets qui ornaient son quotidien. Il effleurait la conscience de John que, si cela avait dû être difficile de vivre sans tribu et donc endurcir sérieusement son ami, cela avait surtout dû être triste. Pourtant quand il regardait son ami, il sentait que sa présence lui suffisait, qu'il était devenu la tribu de Sherlock, qu'il remplissait amplement sa vie, alors la tristesse s'évanouissait et il se sentait fier d'être aussi important dans la vie de ce jeune humain exceptionnel.

La libido de John se réveilla avec le huit-clos que lui imposaient le froid et la neige. Il se satisfaisait en solo le matin, Sherlock se levait toujours plus tôt. Il avait un peu honte d'en être autant obligé, surtout que son ami, à ce qu'il en savait, n'avait pas réitéré l'acte après lui avoir montré comment faire. Il faisait de nouveau des rêves bizarres qui avaient pris une tournure différente toutefois impliquant le plus souvent les baisers fiévreux échangés dans la neige. Un matin, quand il ouvrit ses yeux embués de sommeil, Sherlock n'était pas encore revenu de la corvée d'eau. Il en profita pour commencer un cadeau. Il prit une peau et s'aidant de la technique apprise auprès de son ami, il la coupa et la noua. Par la suite, dès qu'il avait un instant, il polissait patiemment les os, les transformait en perles qu'il accrochait à l'aide de petits tendons séchés. Il obtint un vêtement décoré, magnifique, comme ceux que portaient les hommes de sa tribu dans ce qui lui semblait maintenant être une autre vie. Il avait fait toutes les perles au vu et au su de Sherlock qui, s'il le regardait interloqué, ne lui avait jamais signifié qu'il cherchait à savoir ce que son ami faisait. Par contre il avait attendu ses absences pour sortir le vêtement et le décorer.

Un matin, profitant de l'instant " toilette" de son ami, John étendit son cadeau sur le banc de pierre pour que Sherlock en rentrant dans la grotte ne puisse manquer de le voir. Sa surprise et ses yeux brillants fut la plus grande récompense de tous ses efforts. Puis Sherlock dénoua sa tunique. Son corps blanc et presque glabre, si étranger au regard de la toison blonde courant sur le torse de John, apparut par éclair au milieu de la peau sombre qu'il portait. John connaissait tout de lui mais c'était une nouveauté troublante de le voir se découvrir. Il regretta presque de le voir se vêtir de sa tunique de cérémonie lourdement chargée. Cela lui allait bien pourtant, faisant de lui le chef de ce monde, le chef de son monde. Sherlock arborait un sourire ravi, il semblait à John qu'il avait d'ailleurs appris à sourire avec lui car il le pratiquait de plus en plus souvent. Et John sentit quelque chose en lui se décrocher, comme s'il avait enfin toutes les réponses à ses questions muettes, il fit la seule chose qu'il fallait, qu'il avait envie de faire depuis longtemps sans le savoir. Il se précipita sur son ami, le serra dans ses bras, l'étouffa de baisers, glissa ses mains froide sous la tunique et les réchauffa à la chaleur de son compagnon. Il sentit la surprise du corps qui se raidit d'abord légèrement puis fondit contre le sien sans plus d'hésitation. Ils se frottèrent en grognant ne sachant pas trop quels endroits de l'autre ils touchaient. Le rythme se fit plus soutenu, ils titubaient l'un contre l'autre, la friction agréable et rapide fit exploser d'un coup le cerveau de John qui reposa son corps lourd sur son compagnon la tête sur son épaule le reste ne tenant que grâce au tuteur que lui faisait Sherlock. Il gémissait encore faiblement. Le liquide séminal gouttait encore légèrement et trempait ses doigts qu'il avait par réflexe refermés sur son sexe au dernier moment.

Après quelques instants contre son ami, il se reprit et alla chercher un bout de peau usagée pour s'essuyer. Il but un peu d'eau aussi puis se retourna vers Sherlock. Celui -ci se tenait toujours au même endroit, levant des yeux un peu hagards vers lui et, tout en le regardant, attrapa son sexe toujours dressé pour se soulager. John ne le laissa pas faire et prit les choses en mains. Il sentit l'émotion singulière de Sherlock à être ainsi touché et il éprouva un sentiment intense de joie qui s'augmenta quand son ami jouit dans sa main.

Ils reprirent le cours habituel de leur vie, laissant trainer les courtes journées d'hiver, profitant de leurs soirées au coin du feu, se touchant quand ils le voulaient amoureusement ou autre. Parfois dans la journée au cours de leurs rares parties de chasse ils prenaient le temps de jouer. Dans la neige, ils se bousculaient mutuellement reproduisant une bataille d'enfants. John poussait Sherlock dans la poudreuse. Son visage prenait une belle teinte rosée, la neige amortissait leur chute. Il donnait des bisous chauds sur ses pommettes rougissantes de froid, réchauffait de sa langue le bout de ses oreilles, enfouissait son nez dans son long cou, en sentant les muscles se tendre et les gémissements vibrer sous ses lèvres.

C'était comme une lune de miel. La découverte intense du corps de l'autre, la joie inhérente à procurer du plaisir, à sentir que l'on provoque le désir. Le corps de l'autre qui devient objet de plaisir, Le soir caresser à la lueur et la chaleur du feu la peau blanche et glabre jusqu'à ce qu'il gémisse et se tende. Et aimer cela. Faire de sa main un sexe qui touche, glisse et prend. Découvrir les creux, les bosses, les possibilités et aimer cela. Faire de sa langue une main et de sa bouche un réceptacle et aimer… aimer. Certains soirs, John avait l'impression de devenir un des instruments de musique de la collection de Sherlock. Celui-ci savait tant le faire chanter.

Puis en ce jour ordinaire d'hiver, Sherlock l'emmena dans un endroit qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Pour l'atteindre ils leur fallu traverser la rivière gelée, ils avaient pris de quoi camper, le trajet prenait un peu de temps et dans la neige les déplacements étaient plus lents. Ils arrivèrent quand le soleil dépassa le zénith et le lieu exposé à l'ouest resplendissait. Des falaises offraient de vastes anfractuosités creusées dans le calcaire. À cet endroit la paroi s'étalait blanche de craie et presque lisse. La neige semblait s'y refléter. Une magie propre à l'univers meublait ce lieu. Le silence l'habitait comme une des premières cathédrales du monde. Un endroit dédié et privilégié qui les appelait. Sherlock alluma un feu, trempa aux flammes l'extrémité de sa lance qui rougeoya légèrement avant de la retirer noircie. John avait remarqué déjà que cela la durcissait, la rendant plus solide et plus meurtrière. Avec, il traça quelques arabesques sur le mur de craie. Un rond, un bâton, d'autres partant du bâton central… Puis il montra du doigt la silhouette ainsi formé puis montra du doigt John et il refit le même geste plusieurs fois. Alors celui-ci comprit et, fasciné, s'approcha plus près regardant la forme qui le représentait. Il essaya aussi mais c'était difficile ne serait-ce que de tracer un trait, et les formes qu'il obtint lui parurent moins attractives que celles de Sherlock. Celui-ci en riant lui montra comment les effacer avec de la neige. Il traça d'autre traits compliqués qui, il le comprit, retraçaient sa vie. Il était né d'une femme solitaire qui lui avait légué sa grotte et ses dons pour survivre. Il traça ensuite sa rencontre avec celui qui deviendrait son amant. John suivait ses gestes, fasciné. Deux silhouettes côte à côte finalisèrent la série de dessins. Puis Sherlock lâcha son bâton s'approcha de John, prit son visage entre ses mains et le regarda intensément. Il se passa entre quelque chose de l'ordre d'un serment, " tu ne me quitteras jamais, je serai là prêt de toi, je te fermerai les yeux le jour de ta mort, tu seras mon univers et je serai le tien ". John était bouleversé, son cœur grandissait dans sa poitrine pour contenir tout cet amour. En accord, il ferma les yeux et tendit ses lèvres, une bouche chaude et vorace emplit le vide entre deux, chacun respirant dans la bouche de l'autre, leurs langues prenant leurs aises, s'unissant joyeusement, leurs corps se joignant et fermant le cercle de leur vie. Ils trébuchèrent passionnément sur le sol. Ils avaient inventé l'amour, le sexe, le monde vaste qui s'étendait autour de leurs deux silhouettes réunies ne leur paraitrait dorénavant plus si grand. Ils leurs semblaient qu'ils en étaient dorénavant le centre.

Le soir venu les trouva enlacés, nus sous leurs fourrures. Le feu réchauffant les endroits de leur peau exposées à l'air froid et ils n'entendirent pas le grondement lointain, la terre qui réclame son droit, la terre neuve en émoi. Sherlock, le visage baissé sous les couvertures, si bien que John ne voyait de lui qu'une touffe de cheveux brun, avait pris son sexe dans sa bouche et suçait, léchait, tétait. John, les joues rouges, gémissait, les yeux à demi-fermés, la tête penchée vers ce qui se passait plus bas. Le grondement s'enfla, une odeur de soufre envahit l'atmosphère.

Soudainement une fente s'ouvrit brusquement sous leur corps. Ils tombèrent, engloutis dans un maelström infernal de roche en fusion. Ils n'auraient rien pu faire, la planète réclamait du changement, labourait ses champs pour les générations à venir. Les deux amants innocents qui n'avaient comme témoin de leur amour qu'eux-mêmes, moururent ensemble serré l'un contre l'autre.

Des milliers d'années plus tard, au pied de ses mêmes hautes falaises calcaires, un jeune spéléologue ferait la rencontre incroyable au cours d'une descente, de ces deux corps fossilisés dans la pierre semblant s'étreindre depuis la nuit des temps.

 _oOo_

 _Si vous n'êtes pas trop déçue,_

 _Si cela vous a un peu plus,_

 _Laissez-moi une review !_


	3. Au temps de la Rome Antique

_Mes amies, mes petits choux, et voilà le troisième chapitre ! Je l'ai écrit juste avant le nano comme préparation et je compte bien continuer comme ça jusqu'aux années soixante-dix où j'ai déjà un super scénario psychédélique ((enfin s'il reste comme je l'imagine ! XD)_

 _Un petit mot rapide mais je crois que c'est important, cette histoire se passe aux temps de la Rome antique et si au début je voyais des jeunes gens à moitié nus dans mon histoire, il s'est imposé de plus en plus l'image de deux personnes : l'une sur son lit de mort en toge le bras dramatiquement pendant le long du lit drapé et l'autre le visage dans sa main pleurant, tel certaines mosaïque de ce temps là que au cours de mes recherches j'ai pu découvrir ! D'ailleurs j'ai fais plein de recherches passionnantes et cela devrait être à peu près juste au niveau des faits historiques. J'ai surtout essayé de m'immerger dans la façon de penser de ce temps là et les us et coutume... mais peut-être qu'il y a tout e même des invraisemblances que ni moi ni ma merveilleuse bêta ( pas plus historienne que moi mais qui elle en a remarqué XD ) n'avons pas vu !_

 _Bref je préfère vous prévenir que ce texte est dramatique, la tragédie s'est imposé à moi vers le milieu du texte. J'en ai pleuré moi même en écrivant la fin ! Et en plus j'ai complètement démoralisé ma pauvre bêta que j'avais oublié de prévenir ! ( ne soyez pas ma bêta c'est risqué !)_

 _Je voudrais profiter de ce petit mot pour remercier avec amour et les yeux tout brillants parce que vous êtes trop merveilleuses, les magnifiques et irremplaçables Art'tite,, SomeCoolName, Hermystic, Mimi Kitsune, Electre1964, mellyn7, Sanashiya, Oreinter, Flo'w Tralala, Maeva Cerise, Clelia Kerlais, Adalas, LeRoyaumeSousLaPluie, Elie Blubell, Eurus 2 ( mais t'ai-je au moins répondu, il y a eu un bug sur ffnet et je ne suis plus sûre de rien !) et Nauss pour leurs reviews sur mes deux précédents chapitres ! pleins de bisous les filles !_

 _Et pour terminer j'aimerais dresser une statue, un ban à mon amie Nauss qui m'a corrigé avec patience et passion. Après sa correction j'ai relu mon texte avec ses yeux et passé un moment étonnant à partager ses instants de lecture, j'adore quand elle me fait ça, même si je l'ai vu déprimer grave à la fin. Je vous assure qu'elle donne un éclat à mon texte incroyable. Merci ma belle, vraiment merci ! Et puis je dois aussi te remercier de m'inspirer autant en tant qu'auteuse, merci d'avoir osé changer les noms dans tes fanfics sinon je n'aurais peut-être pas osé et mon Janus romain ce serait appelé John, nom extrêmement anglo-saxon. XD_

 _Bonne lecture à tout.e.s !_

 **oOo**

\- Octave est celui qu'il nous faut, insistez auprès de notre ami pour qu'il lui laisse une chance de se présenter au sénat.

Ainsi parlait Moriartus à son ami et collègue Victius en passant le seuil de la porte menant au patio. Des esclaves s'affairaient autour d'eux, nettoyant et déplaçant de lourdes chaises autour de petites tables basses.

\- Mais ce Janus est incurablement peu coopératif, et insensible à toute corruption, j'en ai bien peur, disait Victius regardant distraitement un jeune éphèbe, torse nu glabre et blanc, possesseur d'une chevelure foisonnante de boucles brunes et occupé à laver le sol carrelé.

\- Alors nous devrions trouver un autre moyen. Il faut absolument qu'Octave puisse avoir cette place, c'est le moment idéal. N'oublions pas notre but ultime, c'est très important !

\- Je le sais Moriartus, j'y travaille depuis longtemps mais j'ai peur de comprendre ce que tu voulais dire…

\- Ce soir, tu l'inviteras ici, chez toi à l'orgie que tu organises, après tout un médecin est toujours bien vu dans ce genre de sauterie.

\- Oui…?

\- Et puis, une crise de foie est vite arrivée avec toute cette nourriture grasse et ce vin résiné.

\- Mmh, hésita Victius.

\- Je compte sur toi, la confrérie compte sur toi, il faut changer les choses, ce médecin en est la clé.

\- Oui, oui, d'accord, je le ferais, c'est bon.

Et sur ces mots, les deux conspirateurs disparurent à l'intérieur de la riche habitation romaine.

oOo

Le soir venu, à cet endroit même, la fête battait son plein. Les mêmes petits serviteurs qui avaient nettoyé plus tôt, présentaient de lourds plateaux remplis de victuailles. Un énorme cochon rôti, trônait sur une table, une sauce brune et parfumée coulait le long de ses flancs, il lui manquait d'ailleurs déjà une bonne partie de son anatomie. De grandes vasques accueillaient des grappes de raisins, des figues, des grenades ouvertes exposant leurs grains de rubis, entourés d'amandes et de noix. D'immenses plateaux regorgeaient de fromage de tailles et de formes différentes. Les amphores débordaient de vin et d'une liqueur exotique appelée l'hydromel.

Les convives à demi-allongés sur les sofas et d'autres assis en tailleur, la tête reposant sur les accoudoirs, riaient grassement à chaque apparition de nouveaux plats. À un moment de la soirée, les femmes avaient fait leur apparition, courtisanes aux nombreux talents, vêtues de longues draperies et décorées de bijoux brillants à l'aspect lourd. L'une d'elles avait pris une cithare et entamé un chant. Les autres dansaient langoureusement, souriant de leurs lèvres peintes.

Dans cette atmosphère embrumée de vapeurs délétères, un homme tranchait de son aspect sévère. Sourcils froncés, une main nerveusement recourbée contre son flanc, il semblait attendre. Il avait cherché plusieurs fois à converser avec son hôte qui, le sourire hypocrite, lui avait plutôt proposé un plat exotique ou bien une coupe de vin tout en se défilant. Il ne but ni ne mangea. Un jeune esclave lui présenta tout de même sa chevelure bouclée, une coutume dans les grande maison pour s'essuyer les mains. Le regard de l'homme attrapa alors celui de l'exotique jeune personnage. Un regard étonnamment âgé dans ce visage si jeune et sans joie, sans espoir.L'homme sévère le fixa longtemps, lui-même épinglé par ce regard qui avait trop vécu.

\- Mon jeune ami, finit-il par dire, je n'ai rien mangé et de plus tes cheveux sont trop beaux pour que l'on y essuie des mains trop grasses.

\- Essuie-toi quand même Janus et continue de ne rien manger, intervint son interlocuteur d'une voix étonnamment grave.

\- Qu… quoi ?

Mais la volonté de l'éphèbe aux cheveux d'ébène eut raison de lui. Il obéit aveuglément, et pendant qu'il caressait de ses doigts les mèches beaucoup trop douces, la voix basse lui murmura :

\- Tu es victime d'un complot. Moriartus veut mettre Octave-Auguste à la tête du sénat et comme tu t'y opposes il va te faire tuer. Il a réussi à convaincre Victius de t'empoisonner. Il le fera par le biais d'une femme car il sait que tu te méfies de lui. Ne mange et ne bois rien.

Avant que Janus puisse lui répondre, profitant de son moment de sidération, le jeune homme se déroba.

Peu de temps après, une jolie courtisane s'approcha de l'endroit où le médecin se tenait et l'enroba dans un sourire de miel. Au contour de ses yeux noisettes, scintillait son kohl noir de jais, et de l'ocre doré ornait ses joues et ses lèvres qu'avec soin elle avançait dans une moue aguicheuse. En temps normal, ses charmes tapageurs auraient pu l'attirer, mais la voix et la mise en garde de l'esclave résonnaient dans sa tête. L'image de ses yeux qui semblaient prendre la couleur du temps l'empêcha de tomber dans ceux, trompeurs, de la courtisane. Il attendit toutefois qu'elle lui propose un verre de vin, le lui prit des mains précautionneusement, la repoussa habilement et prit la direction de la sortie. Son bienfaiteur, derrière une colonne, lui fit un signe. Il le suivit, se faisant de la place à travers les corps enfiévrés de la fête qui dansaient et chantaient. Juste devant l'arche qui surplombait l'entrée, dans une anfractuosité du mur de pierre qui entourait la grande propriété, le jeune homme l'attira :

\- Dépêche-toi, sors de là et va tester la composition du contenu de ton verre pour voir s'il contient autre chose que du vin. Ensuite tu devras faire attention et rassembler tes partisans pour lutter contre tes ennemis.

Janus pinça ses lèvres fines et les rides plissèrent son front.

\- Bien que je m'interroge sur la raison de ton aide, je te compte parmi mes partisans ! Dis-moi comment l'on te nomme pour que je sache à qui je dois la vie.

\- Je m'appelle Sherlock, répondit-il de cette incroyable voix à la profondeur insondable, si incongrue sortant de ce jeune corps fin et gracieux.

Il continua :

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te mentir Janus, alors je te dirai juste que je hais Moriartus. Il ne faut pas que tu reviennes ici. Je vais au marché les matins, l'heure avant méridies, voyons-nous là-bas. Et maintenant pars ! On pourrait nous voir.

Une fois la porte passée et disparu le personnage digne d'un orateur à la voix de stentor, Janus murmura au vent :

\- Au revoir merveilleux apollon.

Car le visage ciselé de Sherlock lui avait fait penser à ces merveilleuses statues grecques et frontispices qu'il avait tant admirées lors de ses voyages. Quoique tellement plus vivant et chaud qu'une statue, encadré de ses cheveux en boucles dont la sensation du toucher soyeux perdurait sous ses doigts.

oOo

Le moment où César fut nommé Imperator par Ciceron, les tensions politiques s'amplifièrent. Après avoir agrandi la nation, César s'enlisait dans un désir de gloire et de puissance. Pusillanime, le sénat multipliait les mesures extravagantes dans l'attente d'une rébellion pour reprendre en main la république. Certaines factions, dont Janus faisait partie, comprenait que la république morte depuis longtemps devrait être restaurée. Elles luttaient, non pas contre le sénat, mais contre d'autres factions désirant l'arrivée au pouvoir d'un nouvel auguste.

« Le sénat ne bougerait que pour se débarrasser de l'encombrant Julius », pensait le médecin lors de sa toilette matinale. Lui, qui rêvait de mettre en place une constitution citoyenne à l'image de celle d'Athènes, avait toujours pensé que cette utopie ne serait jamais prise au sérieux par la faction favorable à l'empire naissant. La scène de l'autre soir l'avait détrompé brutalement. Après décomposition du vin de son gobelet, soigneusement effectué par ses soin, le liquide contenait de la cigüe et l'aurait envoyé ad pâtres sans l'intervention du jeune esclave. Il ne se serait jamais méfié d'une femme. Il frissonna, ses ennemis le connaissaient trop bien. Il avait commencé à faire ses recherches sur les amis d'Octave. Singulièrement, le meurtre suivait leur passage, surtout celui du fameux Moriartus. Il devait y avoir d'autres informations à glaner auprès du serviteur de Victus. Janus sifflota légèrement en enfilant sa tunique, heureux à l'idée de revoir le jeune homme qui lui avait, il en était maintenant certain, sauvé la vie.

Prêt des étals de viande, Sherlock l'attendait. Les mouches sifflaient, la viande tranchait rouge sur noir. L'atmosphère pesante du marché incluant l'odeur prononcée des marchandises et des gens, les travées étroites où la foule s'agglutinait et la chaleur du midi étourdissaient Janus. Le jeune esclave, lui, avait l'air parfaitement à son aise, se tenant bras croisés, la jambe droite en avant découvrant le haut de sa cuisse musclée. Il le fixait de son regard pénétrant. Alors que le citoyen s'avançait vers lui, un coin de sa bouche se redressa en un léger sourire ironique. Arrivé à sa hauteur le jeune homme l'attrapa par le bras et, sans un mot, l'entraîna derrière le marché dans une ruelle étroite et sombre. Là il se retourna face contre le mur, souleva sa courte tunique blanche jusqu'à la taille. Regardant par dessus son épaule un Janus sidéré, il accrocha un pan de son vêtement et attira son bassin contre ses fesses rondes et nues.

\- Janus bouge un peu ! finit-il par dire, je suis surveillé et nous devons justifier notre rencontre. Cette activité est la moins suspecte et la plus logique dans nos situations respectives.

Devant le peu de réaction du médecin, il bougea des hanches en pliant les genoux et prit appui sur le mur. Puis il s'emboîta contre Janus qui gémit entre ses dents. Avec hésitation, il posa une main tremblante sur l'épaule de Sherlock et, de l'autre, lui agrippa la taille.

\- Merci Sherlock. Sans ton intervention j'étais mort.

Le frottement contre lui, la fermeté de sa peau.

\- Ne me remercie pas citoyen, ton problème est loin d'être résolu. Le poison…?

Son sexe fatigué qui semblait s'éveiller.

\- De la ciguë. Comment faire ? Es-tu prêt à nous offrir ton aide.

La douceur apparente de ce long cou blanc devant ses yeux.

\- Je crois l'avoir prouvé il me semble, répondit-il d'un ton égal.

Il ne semblait guère se soucier du bourgeonnement qui poussait le tissu de la tunique de Janus contre lui. Il poursuivit :

\- Que voulez-tu savoir exactement. Quelles informations pourraient t'être utiles ?

Janus ne put s'empêcher de gémir plus fort. Il remua malgré lui car sentir la sensation exquise de la douleur du désir sourdre le long de sa colonne vertébrale puis se nicher dans ses reins et tendre son sexe, le torturait délicieusement.

\- Tout ce qui a à voir avec Moriartus ainsi qu'Octave ! dit-il en approchant son visage du cou tentateur, gracieusement ployé tel celui d'un cygne.

Il eut envie de lécher le large pan de peau offerte.

\- Très bien ! Moriartus est un ami de longue date de Victius. Tous deux complotent contre César pour mettre à sa place Octave que je n'ai jamais vu. Ils ont la ferme intention d'en faire un empereur et de supprimer le sénat. Je vais prendre la place du secrétaire et j'irai porter les messages chez Octave. Je pourrai situer l'homme et plus t'en dire à notre prochaine rencontre.

Pendant qu'il prononçait ses mots, sa tête bouclée se posa sur ses avant-bras plaqués au mur. Janus contemplait son profil, la façon dont sa bouche s'entrouvrait pour laisser passer un bout de langue pointu.

\- Extraordinaire ! Comment sais-tu tout cela ? Mais qu'as-tu contre eux, qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Comment es-tu aussi sûr de toi ?

Sherlock lui jeta un regard aguicheur et assuré.

\- Je suis très intelligent, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. Pour le reste me feras-tu confiance ?

Les frottements s'intensifièrent. Janus poussa un gémissement puis :

\- Oh oui, Sherlock, je ne peux pas ne pas te faire confiance ! Très bien, garde ton secret… revoyons-nous… dans un mois.

Il s'apprêta à s'éloigner du corps chaud de son jeune ami quand :

\- Ne bouge pas ! Termine-toi voyons, tu risques d'avoir du mal à marcher et cela sera un peu voyant si tu ne le fais pas !

Janus n'osa pas faire ce qu'il avait en tête, se presser plus entre les globes magnifiquement dessinés et arroser de sa semence le bas du dos du jeune esclave, alors il se fit rapidement jouir à l'intérieur de sa main. Dès qu'il eut fini, Sherlock remit sa tunique en place et lui fit un signe d'adieu. Il ne semblait pas avoir eu les mêmes besoins et cela brisa quelque chose dans le cœur de Janus.

oOo

Le mois suivant il organisa le rendez-vous dans une chambre qu'il loua sous un faux nom. Sherlock avait bien travaillé et, après être devenu le secrétaire de Victius, avait été à même de lui offrir les noms de tous les autres conspirateurs. Les rencontres suivantes lui permirent d'apprendre leur lieu de réunion et surtout la présence d'une faction dissidente à l'intérieur du groupe, gérée par Moriartus sous le nez de Victius. Sherlock était un jeune homme incroyable, d'une grande intelligence avec une vision assez remarquable qui lui permettait de déduire les mouvements légèrement à l'avance des différentes demanda à Janus de se séparer du groupe de républicains et de rejoindre celui d'Octave. Malgré ses résistances premières, Janus dut se résoudre à changer son point de vue sur la république. Il en allait de sa vie et Sherlock l'aida singulièrement en lui révélant tous les travers secrets de ses propres compagnons.

\- As-tu vraiment envie de participer au meurtre de César, John ? lui fit-il remarquer un jour en l'appelant de ce nom particulier qui lui servait de pseudonyme et paraissait toujours aussi singulièrement doux aux oreilles du médecin.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'ils en viendront à cette extrémité ?

Aux côtés du jeune esclave, Janus s'était découvert un stratège bien pathétique. Le regard de pitié qu'il récolta de sa remarque ne fit que le confirmer dans la piètre opinion qu'il avait de lui-même. Sherlock, étendu de tout son long sur le sofa étroit, s'étira légèrement en quittant son regard du sien avant de reprendre sa diatribe.

\- Tu te rends compte que la république est finie depuis l'arrivée de Julius Caesarau pouvoir ? Ne meurs pas avec John, cela ne servirait à rien. Le tout est de choisir le moins mauvais des camps, rit-il légèrement. C'est à dire celui du gagnant évidemment. Comme cela, bien placé, tu auras autorité, tu auras plus de poids que mort !

Sherlock arrivait toujours à fasciner Janus que cela soit par son intelligenceou ces poses soigneusement étudiées pour mettre en valeur sa plastique. Janus avait compris depuis le départ quasiment que Sherlock poursuivait un but et que lui-mêmeen était un des maillons. Pourtant, malgré la manipulation qu'il exerçait sur lui, il sentait aussi chez le jeune homme une certaine droiture et, surtout, il pensait que l'esclave l'aimait bien et ne lui ferait jamais volontairement du mal. Janus était devenu, pour son plus grand bonheur, le seul et indispensable public de Sherlock.

Ce fut pour lui un jeu d'enfant d'entrer dans les bonnes grâces d'Octave, puisqu'il amenait avec lui le nom des conspirateurs fourni par son jeune ami.

Les partisans de Moriartus disparurent un à un, seul ce dernier avait fuit à temps. Depuis que Janus était libéré de la menace de mort qui planait au-dessus de sa tête il s'intéressait de plus près au sort du jeune esclave.

\- Tu n'aimerais pas être libre ? lui demanda-t-il au cours d'un de leurs derniers rendez-vous. Si tu étais affranchi, tu pourrais vivre ici, dans cette chambre tout en continuant ton travail de secrétaire auprès de Victius.

\- John, ne te préoccupe pas de moi, l'interrompit Sherlock, il vaudrait mieux réunir nos force pour découvrir où se trouve Moriartus, ou tout du moins ses plus proches collaborateurs, que l'on puisse toujours avoir plusieurs coups d'avances.

Janus n'écoutait qu'à moitié :

\- … donc si je demande, maintenant que Victius me doit une faveur, je pense qu'il acceptera de te…

\- Arrête John, je ne veux pas !

Le médecin s'interrompit enfin et regarda intensément son ami. Sherlock s'était redressé et le fixait, l'air furieux. Janus, trop intrigué et impliqué pour laisser l'instant passer, posa son genoux sur le sofa et attrapa le visage de l'esclave entre ses mains. Et après un long moment d'échange muet, yeux dans les yeux :

\- Je suis avec toi, pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas ce qui se passe ? Ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je ne peux pas, soupira doucement Sherlock en détournant le regard.

Et Janus refusa de baisser les bras.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il délicatement dans le creux de son oreille, laisse-moi t'aider !

Le jeune éphèbe n'eut même pas l'air surpris. Il soupira encore une fois et le regarda de nouveau. Ses yeux se firent doux et profonds, son visage s'apaisa. Janus médusé, hypnotisé, l'observa changer de stature, presque d'apparence. Les traits ciselés de ses pommettes semblèrent s'adoucir, sa bouche se gonfla légèrement, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, les angles de son corps s'arrondirent et il cambra légèrement le dos. Il devenait irrésistible. Janus caressa de ses pouces les tempes avant de lâcher une main pour venir passer un doigt sur le sourcil droit puis la paupière qu'il ferma. Il se pencha délibérément très lentement et déposa un baiser sur l'œil fermé puis refit les mêmes gestes de l'autre côté. Sherlock poussa un soupir et lui lança un regard bizarre, qui passait de l'excitation à l'agacement pour finir par devenir dur comme du métal ciselé.

\- Oh, John, souffla-t-il, j'avais peur de ça.

Janus complètement dépassé ne sut que lui répondre, son corps tendu par le désir il craignait d'avoir mal lu les signaux. Il s'écarta du corps si joliment offert désemparé.

Sherlock poussa un autre soupir et leva un sourcil ironique :

\- John, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, poursuivit-il avec un sourire.

\- Alors dis-moi, répondit Janus d'une voix étranglée.

\- John, John, qu'as-tu vraiment envie de faire ? Ne me parle pas de ce que ton éducation t'a appris à trouver bon, beau, de ce que tu penses qu'il est bien de faire. Non ! Je t'observe, ton corps me parle. Il me dit que tu n'as pas envie forcément de l'amour délicat propre à nos contrés et notre culture romaine. Le baiser admis et magnifié par nos poètes, symbole de l'amour ultime n'est pas vraiment ce que tu désires le plus. Je veux que tu fasses ce que tu as en tête depuis que tu m'as vu contre le mur, tunique relevée. Fais-le John ! Fais-le !

Le médecin, bouleversé à l'écoute de ses mots et les reins en feu, s'abattit sur le tendre éphèbe au-dessous de lui. Il lui prit les cheveux à pleine main, plaqua de force sa tête contre le dossier du sofa et complètement enflammé par ce discours inattendu et atypique, prit la bouche du jeune esclave avec force et passion. Il lui heurta les lèvres de ses dents, il mordilla le pourtour rougissant, les écarta des siennes et engouffra sa langue qui fut reçue avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'il en avait mis. Ses mains s'enfonçaient dans la douce chevelure, trituraient les mèches avec délice. Parti dans son fantasme, il se rendait à peine compte que Sherlock lui caressait le dos, glissait ses mains le long de sa tunique, en attrapait un pan et la relevait tout en remontant le long de la peau nue et tannée de ses cuisses. Il sursauta un peu quand elles atteignirent ses fesses mais il était déjà trop tard, son excitation avait atteint le point de non retour, son cerveau se déconnectait de la raison et n'était plus qu'envie, désir, besoin. Il laissa Sherlock baisser son caleçon et, de ses doigts longs et agiles, taquiner son entrée pendant que sa langue esclave de la sienne cherchait le plaisir à l'intérieur d'une bouche en feu. Quelque part dans un coin de sa tête, il entendait des gémissements et grognements, peut-être provenaient-ils de lui ? Il suça la langue que Sherlock avait érigé à hors de sa bouche. Quelque part, loin de lui, son sexe gonflé se frottait sur un coin de peau tout aussi dur. Il cria violemment en se libérant de toute sa tension. Le liquide jaillit sur le ventre de son ami et c'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'un doigt ou deux étaient coincés en lui. Il se sentait liquide par devant et aussi par derrière. Sherlock, personnage peu ordinaire, l'avait sorti des convenances en lui permettant de surmonter ses tabous. Il se sentait magnifiquement bien. Les doigts créaient leur chemin le long de son anus et lui procuraient des sensations exquises, sans doute peu étrangères à son orgasme détonnant. Sherlock gémissait doucement sous lui, arquant son corps en demande vers le sien. Janus hésita un peu et décida qu'il avait déjà abattu beaucoup de murs, un de plus ne lui ferait pas de mal et même, à en juger par le reste, peut-être beaucoup de bien. Il laissa son corps rencontrer celui trempé de sa semence et fut récompensé par un long gémissement. Puis Sherlock, tout en prenant appui sur la plante de ses pieds, se mit à aller et venir contre lui en imprimant le même rythme à ses doigts à l'intérieur de Janus. Le médecin laissa parler son cœur et tout en reprenant un baiser profond, il saisit le sexe du jeune esclave coincé entre eux et aida à sa délivrance qui fut spectaculaire. Sherlock ne fut pas modeste, il hurla, se cambra et ouvrit encore plus largement sa bouche tout en s'agrippant d'une main à l'épaule du médecin, l'autre enfoncée entre ses fesses. Janus eut une sensation vraiment étrange, son corps n'eut pas d'autre orgasme mais son esprit suivit celui de Sherlock et il se sentit partir très loin avec lui. Quand il reprit un peu contact avec la réalité il se trouva très collant, très sale et un peu dégoûtant, quoique beaucoup moins qu'il n'avait craint l'être. Sherlock jouait doucement avec ses doigts, les entrelaçant aux siens puis les portant à sa bouche et les tétant délicatement. Cela lui gonfla le cœur de joie tout en lui serrant la gorge en même temps. Ces gestes emplis de tellement d'amour et de tendresse le bouleversaient et plus encore car ils suivaient un coït brutal, bruyant et sécrétant. Il avait beau être le plus vieux, il avait beau être le maître et contre toutes les convenances, déjà bien mises à mal par leur séance de sexe effrénée, il posa sa tête à la naissance du cou de Sherlock et enfouit son nez dans la peau blanche, neuve et douce. Il s'endormit avec confiance, bercé par les murmures de contentement et les légers bruits de succion.

Il se réveilla quelques heures après avec la satisfaction d'être propre et la triste constatation d'être seul. Sherlock avait dû le nettoyer dans son sommeil et retourner ensuite à son labeur. Janus, en rentrant chez lui pensa longuement à se qui s'était passé entre eux, qui semblait complètement sortir d'une relation normale entre citoyen et esclave. Il se dit qu'il avait dû être bien obtus depuis le début. Il lui était maintenant parfaitement clair que Sherlock n'avait pas été esclave toute sa vie. Sa résolution de le faire affranchir n'en fut que ravivée. Il se fit la promesse de réussir à libérer Sherlock, même contre son gré, du joug de l'esclavage. Dut-il y consacrer le restant de ses jours.

oOo

Quelques jours après il se présenta chez Victius, persuadé d'arriver sans trop de mal à négocier la liberté du jeune homme.

\- Citoyen, lui fut-il répondu, je n'affranchirai pas Sherlock, j'en ai besoin.

\- Il pourrait nous être d'une aide plus grande s'il avait sa liberté. Et puis peut-être devrions-nous le récompenser de sa loyauté aussi, insista Janus qui avait affûté ses arguments.

\- Quel loyauté ? Il fait son travail c'est tout, s'entendit-il répondre.

Victius le regardait maintenant d'un air suspicieux. Janus réalisa que la loyauté de Sherlock n'était peut-être qu'à son intention, il tenta de se rattraper.

\- Je veux dire de s'attacher sa future loyauté bien sûr.

\- Nous n'en avons pas besoin, Octave ira sur le trône si quoi que ce soit arrive à César car nous sommes plus nombreux. Un esclave ne fera guère de différence.

Janus se maudit, il risquait le bien-être futur de son ami, il comprit un peu mieux pourquoi Sherlock ne voulait pas qu'il intervienne.

\- Mmh, je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi vous vous préoccupez autant de son sort ?

Janus réfléchit un peu avant de répondre plus prudemment :

\- Je ne sais pas trop mais il me paraît intelligent, il pourrait être utile, je pense.

\- Ne vous faites pas d'illusion sur cet esclave, il a une certaine habilité mais il faut se méfier de lui.

À ce moment, la curiosité du médecin granditencore plus mais il trouvait qu'il avait déjà fait suffisamment de mal et n'osa plus en rajouter sur le sujet. Il termina la conversation en ayant soin d'emmener Victius sur d'autres écueils de pensées. Il croisa Sherlock dans le couloir en partant. Il évita son regard et s'éclipsa de sa vue rapidement. Un malaise envahit l'âme de Janus.

oOo

\- Je t'avais demandé de ne rien faire, furent les mots par lesquels il fut accueilli dans la petite chambre.

Sherlock trônait sur la large chaise, assis et non pas allongé sur le sofa comme à son habitude.

\- Disons-nous bonjour d'abord, répondit fermement Janus.

\- Pas besoin, je crois qu'il faut arrêter de nous voir, lança la voix pleine de mépris de Sherlock.

\- Non ! hurla le médecin atterré, ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît, parlons… s'il te plaît ! Dit-il, pâle et affolé tout en en s'avançant vers lui.

Il continua en suppliant :

\- Reste et explique-moi, je veux juste comprendre !

Sherlock resta silencieux mais ne bougea pas. Cela donna du courage à Janus. Il se posa à côté et lui caressa doucement la nuque. Si Sherlock ne voulait pas parler peut-être passer par le côté physique de leur relation pouvait aider. Effectivement la nuque se ploya obligeamment et le jeune homme pelotonna son visage contre sa poitrine, gémissant comme malgré lui. Janus continua la caresse et descendit progressivement ses mains le long du torse du jeune homme. Il fit glisser les lanières de sa tunique et dénuda son torse. Il laissa sa main profiter des vallées et vallons de ce paysage aussi merveilleux à sentir qu'à regarder. Il effleura les bouts de chairs proéminents, frémissants sous la caresse.

\- Lève-toi, viens, lui murmura t-il d'une voix qu'il savait faire douce.

Sherlock lui obéit et Janus déposa ses lèvres sur un des mamelons saillants, tout en poussant vers le bas la tunique qui s'agrippait aux hanches. Il fut alors nu, royalement et banalement nu. Un spectacle que Janus n'aurait voulu manquer pour rien au monde.

\- Dis-moi, parle-moi, continua t-il sur le même ton, je t'en prie, je ne te ferai pas de mal. Si je ne sais pas je risque de faire l'idiot, tu l'as bien vu. S'il te plaît, dis-moi ! Je ferais ce que tu veux si tu ne veux pas de mon aide mais explique-moi ! Qu'est ce qui te fait peur ?

Janus tout en parlant continuait de parcourir la peau de ses lèvres, déposant des baisers ici et là. Le souffle de son discours parcourait le torse glabre, créant des frissons de désir qui parcouraient sa colonne vertébrale. Alors il sortit la pointe de sa langue et commença à lécher entre deux mots, tout en laissant ses mains courir partout sur le corps magnifique.

\- Je ne suis pas si stupide que tu sembles l'imaginer, je me suis déjà fais quelques idées de ce qui a pu t'arriver, souffla-t-il tendrement au nombril.

Il ajouta :

\- Je te propose un jeu, tu aimes les jeux, enfin plus les jeux de stratégie comme les latroncules mais celui-là va te plaire, je te le promets.

Il lécha les côtes, soutirant un gémissement de plaisir, puis poursuivit :

\- Tu vois, je vais te dire ce que je crois, ce je pense qu'il t'est arrivé. Je commence à comprendre que tu n'as pas dû être esclave toute ta vie.

Il le fit tourner légèrement tout en continuant sa manœuvre, entrecoupant baiser et coup de langue.

\- Oh, Johnn ce n'est pas bien difficile, tu as trouvé ça tout seul, le taquina Sherlock.

\- Mmh, ne te moque pas de moi. Mais pourquoi ? Cela a un rapport avec Moriartus ?

Sherlock sursauta.

\- C'est mieux, tu t'améliores.

La langue de Janus explorait le bas de sa colonne vertébrale et avait la ferme intention de descendre. Le corps blanc de statue frémissait.

\- Continue, dis-moi… murmura t-il aux fesses douces le nez plongé à l'intérieur.

Sherlock soupira longuement puis commença à raconter, entouré de l'amour de son John, rassuré par sa tendre volonté.

\- C'est de sa faute, il a poussé ma famille à la ruine. Il… il… nous devions de l'argent à plein d'usuriers et j'ai été racheté. Il l'a fait par malveillance, pour se venger de mon frère. Toutes ces années à le voir se pavaner devant moi, à faire comme si je n'existais pas… plus… Quand je l'ai entendu parler avec Victius j'ai compris que si je jouais bien mon jeu je pourrais, à défaut de me venger, tout du moins l'arrêter. Je t'ai utilisé et je ne le regrette pas.

Puis il gémit longuement sous les caresses de son confesseur. Il ne pouvait plus tenir et s'accroupit sur le sofa écartant largement les jambes pour lui laisser toute la place.

Les mains placées à l'intérieur de ses cuisses et, avant de s'enfoncer dans la moiteur, Janus lui répondit :

\- Moi non plus, Sherlock, je ne t'en veux pas et je veux encore t'aider.

En haletant de plaisir, celui-ci prononça difficilement :

\- Tu ne comprends pas, je ne peux pas être libéré, je rachète les dettes de mon frère.

Janus avait sa réponse.

\- Et si moi je t'achetais ?

Puis il enfonça sa langue dans l'anus offert. Sherlock gémit comme on chante avant de prononcer fièrement quoique difficilement :

\- Je vaux beaucoup trop cher pour toi, citoyen ! … Mais… il y a… peut-être un autre… moyen.

Janus termina la caresse accompagnée par de profonds gémissements de son amant. Puis il se redressa et sortit son sexe de sous sa tunique. Il le posa sur le bas du dos de Sherlock, comme une manière de demander la permission tout en disant :

\- Quel est ce moyen, Sherlock ?

Celui ci répondit d'abord à la demande cachée.

\- Mmh, oh, oui John ! Vas-y, je le veux !

Janus pénétra alors le jeune esclave quémandeur, facilement, simplement. Puis, oubliant la sueur qui coulait sur son front, il fit claquer son corps contre celui de Sherlock, grogna contre son cou tout en ployant le jeune corps comme une tige de roseau.

\- Lequel… Sherlock ? répéta-t-il ahanant.

\- Tu… trouver, le trouver, le réduire lui, le… le… qu'il me rachète en échange de… sa vie…

À ses mots Sherlock se répandit sur le sofa en hurlant. Janus le serra fort contre lui en continuant ses va-et-viens. Il lui prit le visage qu'il tourna et attrapa ce qu'il pouvait de sa bouche. Sherlock sortit sa langue loin et ils partagèrent leur souffle jusqu'à la jouissance de Janus.

oOo

Aux ides de mars, César mourut. Et toute la ville en parlait. Cela bruissait et s'étendait comme un brouillard épais. Il était mort ! Les sénateurs Caius Longinus et Tilius Cimier l'avait assassiné ainsi que vingt autres conjurés. On disait même que son fils adoptif avait lui aussi porté un des vingt-trois coups de poinçon. Les partisans de la république qui l'avaient tué étaient maintenant en fuite, poursuivis par la vindicte populaire. Juliusavait eu des détracteurs, ses mesures en vieillissant perdaient de leur superbe, mais, mort, il reprenait toute sa gloire et la foule des citoyens en colère ne supportait pas que l'on ait abattu son géant. César était mort et Janus attendait son heure. L'idée d'une gloire pour lui seul l'avait depuis longtemps quitté mais il deviendrait sénateur s'il le fallait pour placer Octave au pouvoir et tout cela dans le seul but qu'il poursuivait depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré : libérer Sherlock. Combien de temps cela prendrait-il pour mettre Octave à la plus haute marche ? Combien de temps pour persuader celui-ci de mettre des hommes à la poursuite de son ennemi ? Combien de temps encore à ne voir Sherlock qu'entre deux portes ? Janus se pressait, il fallait qu'il soit à l'assemblée. Devant les portes de la Curie, il hésita un instant avant de s'avancer à l'intérieur du bâtiment. La tache de sang n'avait pas été effacée. La marque du martyr commençait, le plan était en marche.

oOo

Il avait fallu quinze ans de guerre civile pour placer Octave à la tête de l'Empire et il n'avait pas prévu cela : Octave-Auguste avait gracié les conjurés et n'enverrait donc personne à la recherche de Moriartus. Peu lui importait ceux qui s'étaient exilés d'eux-même et pire, celui-ci pouvait maintenant revenir en toute impunité. Cela porta le coup de grâce aux derniers espoirs de Sherlock, déjà amoindris par les année d'attente.

Par le passé Janus avait bien tenté de le racheter. Comme prévu, Victius avait refusé toutes les sommes proposées, même celle extravagante qu'il n'avait pas à disposition. Il était alors devenu de plus en plus suspect à ses yeux et avait dû espacer ses visites. Par la suite, les rencontres entre Sherlock et lui se firent de plus en plus risquées. Qui sait si son maître n'allait pas croire à un nouveau complot. L'esclave venait de plus en plus rarement dans la chambre près du marché mais après l'annonce de la grâce, il ne vint plus du tout. Janus, effondré par la perte de son amant, quitta la ville et alla se réfugier dans sa villa du sud, sa femme et ses enfants déjà grands l'y attendaient depuis longtemps. Il y vécut dans une douceur que seuls les vallons couverts de vignes ensoleillées de cette région peuvent apporter. De loin, il entendait parler de telle ou telle affaire, il suivait vaguement la marche du nouveau gouvernement, l'empire était à ses débuts.

Pourtant, quelques temps après, il entendit dire que les assassins de César allaient tous être poursuivis et qu'ils avaient été condamnés par contumace. L'espoir rejaillit dans son cœur et il repartit pour Rome.

\- Voyons Victius tu me connais tu sais que ce que je veux est raisonnable ! Organise-moi un rendez-vous avec l'Empereur, sans moi qui sait où il serait maintenant, rappelle-lui ça !

\- Je ne crois pas, tu es sorti de la vie politique, je ne sais pas si le consul voudra bien te voir.

Toujours aussi pleutre, pensa Janus.

\- Victius, je sais des choses sur toi, j'ai des documents en ma possession qui peuvent attester que tu as un jour essayé d'attenter à ma vie. Fais ton possible où sinon je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir. J'ai encore quelques amis puissants par ici, répondit fermement l'ancien médecin, dégoûté par le ton mielleux.

\- Je verrais ce que je peux faire.

Avant de partir, Janus jeta un regard circulaire puis lança négligemment :

\- Au fait, où est donc ton secrétaire ? Il ne me semble pas l'avoir aperçu ?

Victius eut un sourire méchant.

\- Ah oui, celui dont tu t'étais entiché à une époque…

Ricanement gras et obscène.

-… tu as même essayé de me le racheter ! Eh bien, quelqu'un d'autre l'a fait.

Et le cœur de Janus s'arrêta. Il manqua deux battements, le sang lui monta à la tête, il ne put plus respirer. Puis le cœur repartit à toute allure, essoufflé, usé et laissant son propriétaire épuisé. Janus ne sut pas comment il réussit à cacher son profond désespoir à son soit disant ami. Mais il reprit d'un ton égal :

\- Mmh, je croyais qu'il n'était pas rachetable.

\- Mais cela dépendait de la personne, cher ami. Là, il s'agissait de son créancier.

Si son cœur ne s'arrêta pas cette fois-ci, c'est tout l'être de Janus qui eut l'impression d'être roué de coups. Mais, courageusement, il continua à marcher vers la sortie sans montrer autre chose que du dégoût.

\- Obtiens-moi un rendez-vous avec le consul empereur, Victius ! Si tu ne le fais pas, je me ferais un plaisir de dévoiler tout ce que je sais sur toi ! réussit-il à dire sèchement avant de partir.

Moriartus était revenu ! Depuis combien de temps Sherlock était-il son prisonnier ? Janus ne se faisait aucun espoir sur la condition de son ancien amant. Il savait bien qu'il était maltraité par son propriétaire. Il piétina des jours et des jours dans sa maison de Rome avant de recevoir le papier de convocation d'Octave-Auguste.

oOo

La demeure était entourée de gardes mais les légionnaires les maîtrisèrent rapidement. Ils étaient venu en légion, Janus avait été très persuasif lors de sa confrontation avec l'Empereur. Ils trouvèrent Moriartus dans son patio, la gorge tranchée, une dague à la main. Le sang coulait dans le bassin aux carpes et teintait l'eau de rouge. L'ancien médecin regarda le corps sans vie avec dégoût. L'être malfaisant enfin disparu de la surface de la terre ne lui inspirait aucune pitié. Il se sentait en rage de ne pas l'avoir étripé lui-même ou offert aux coups vengeurs de son esclave.

Il se mit à la recherche de Sherlock.

Dans la maison immense, les esclaves s'éparpillaient, affolés. Les légionnaires regroupaient les gens de la maison en catégorie. Les femmes apeurées se tenaient dans un coin, pleurant la mort de leur maître ou mari. Janus n'en avait cure, l'épée à la main il courait de pièces en pièces puis dans les étages. Le bruit des pas lourds, des portes qui claquaient et des lamentations couvraient ses cris d'appel. Il poussa une lourde porte ouvragée, une chambre avec un lit imposant couvert de dorures et, au pied du lit, avec le même le regard sans espoir qu'il arborait à leur première rencontre, se tenait Sherlock. Les fers avaient laissé des escarres sanguinolentes sur ses chevilles et ses poignets. Il était à peine vêtu et Janus pouvait voir les marques du fouet sur la peau blanche et nacrée qu'il avait adoré embraser. Il eut un coup de sang, bondit et, avec la pointe de son épée, entailla les entraves.

\- Sherlock, oh Sherlock, pardon, je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser, pardon, pardon !

Il bredouillait, le sanglot dans la voix même si aucune larme ne sortait de ses yeux. L'attention fixée uniquement sur ces damnés fers qui ne voulaient pas céder. Une voix cassée, presque méconnaissable, lui fit retomber les pied pieds sur terre :

\- John ! John, calme-toi. Va chercher les clés… sur Moriartus, il les garde sur lui… tout le temps.

Même torturé Sherlock restait lui-même. Janus réussit à recroiser ses yeux. La profondeur de l'amour qu'il y lut le bouleversa. Ses yeux magnifiques avec ses couleurs changeantes et la façon particulière qu'ils avaient de changer de nature lorsqu'ils se posaient sur lui étaient identiques à ceux qu'il avait toujours connus. Il le serra dans ses bras, reconnut l'odeur qui appartenait à celle de son amour en-dessous et à travers celle de la crasse qui le recouvrait. Il entendit alors du bruit pas loin et il hurla au légionnaire qui s'avançait :

\- Allez chercher les clés sur le corps du mort, vite !

Il sentit alors Sherlock contre lui tressauter.

\- Il est mort ? Il est mort ? Mais à qui suis-je maintenant ?

\- Tu es libre mon amour, tu es libre, l'Empereur t'a affranchi !

Il sortit alors le papier officiel de sa poche et le lui montra, puis répéta, sanglotant sans larme :

\- Tu es libre…

Et s'écroula.

oOo

janus se sentait lourd, embrumé, vaseux. Son cœur battait bizarrement, s'arrêtant le temps de quelques battements, puis reprenait la danse par à-coups tellement forts qu'il avait la sensation qu'il remontait dans sa gorge. Ses paupières refusèrent de s'ouvrir. Il fit un effort surhumain et elles se décolèrent douloureusement. La vision trouble d'un visage, une main qui lui tendait quelque chose, un liquide contre ses lèvres, glissant le long de son menton. Il ouvrit la bouche. Le goût était horrible, il reconnut la décoction de digitaline. Il se rendormit étrangement, plutôt comme s'il sommeillait, il entendait des sons, sentait les mouvements par le souffle qu'ils dégageaient. Il reconnut la voix mais son esprit n'avait pas la force de mettre un nom dessus. Elle l'apaisa et il pu s'endormit vraiment.

Son deuxième réveil fut moins douloureux. Il réalisa qu'il était dans sa maison romaine. Sherlock, penché sur son visage, lui souriait mais ses yeux était rempli de larmes. Il essaya de dire quelque chose.

\- Ne parle pas John, ne t'épuise pas. Tu as fait une crise, ton cœur s'est arrêté un instant. On t'a emmené ici.

Il sentait bon, il était beau et vêtu d'une tunique blanche et neuve. Janus tendit sa main et la plongea dans sa chevelure. Sherlock se pencha pour que les mèches bouclées viennent lui caresser le visage. Son amant inspira profondément l'odeur de lin et de passiflore qu'elles dégageaient. Il se sentait en paix, il avait enfin réussi. Sherlock était là, auprès de lui et, chose merveilleuse, en homme libre. Il sentit alors tomber une goutte sur sa joue, puis une autre et encore. De ses deux mains, il éloigna le visage de son amant et le regarda en face.

\- Tu… pleures ? prononça-t-il difficilement.

\- Oui, je pleure, répondit Sherlock de sa voix cassée et tremblante.

\- C'est fini, Sherlock, réussit-il à ajouter, ne pleure pas.

\- Oui John, oui c'est fini.

Pourtant, les larmes coulaient de ses joues à son menton, puis sur son cou, allant tremper sa tunique. Sherlock, pleurant toujours se pelotonna contre lui, posa son corps à côté du sien, le prit dans ses bras, nicha sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Janus lui lissa les cheveux des doigts, sécha de ses mains ses joues trempées. S'il n'arrivait plus trop à sentir son propre corps, il avait une perception accrue de celui qu'il caressait langoureusement. Sherlock posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Janus ouvrit la bouche, reconnaissant le goût de miel de l'ancien esclave. Il caressa de sa langue les lèvres soyeuses et il le sentit répondre avidement au baiser. Alors Janus mourut dans les bras de l'homme qu'il avait enfin libéré. Sherlock recueillant de sa bouche, son dernier souffle.

oOo

 _Je suis désolée mes petits choux mais, n'oubliez pas que Sherlock et John sont pour toujours, vivant tout les deux, immortels, au 221b ! Et qu'ils reviendront dans un autre temps ! vous voulez bien me laisser une review quand même ? Merci dans tout les cas de m'avoir lu, cela me fait très plaisir !_


End file.
